The Rise of The Supreme King
by FictionalDrifter
Summary: What if Jaden Yuki was already the Supreme King, at the start of Yu-Gi-Oh GX? How would that have effected the series? - Read, & find out. (I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or any of the characters in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of The Supreme King**

**Chapter One – The Duel Entrance Exam**

The stands surrounding the four duel- arenas were packed with spectators – watching the remaining dualists finishing their exams, as the PA system blared an announcement for all students who'd passed their entrance- tests to proceed to the registration desks...

Then the 'late applicant' arrived – also wanting to take the test...

When the news first reached the 'Doctor' Crowler, he tried to push it off: "Well, tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." The other proctors started to protest, but then Crowler's phone rang: It was Chancellor Sheppard – headmaster of Duel Academy; calling to remind him that he didn't want a repeat of "last year's mishap"... – It was out of his hands now... officially, at least. He got to his feet, "Pardon me – I'll be right back."

One of the other proctors also stood, "But... Who's going to be the boy's duel proctor, and which exam- deck should we use?"

Dr Crowler smirked, "Oh... Leave that to me." With that, he made his way down to the arena: He would deal with the late- arrival _himself_ – and with his own dual- deck...

_Half an hour later_...

Dr Crowler's life- points hit zero, and a chorus of stunned exclamations rose from the crowd...

None of them had ever come across a dualist like this before – He fought with an elemental/ evil- hero deck, and it was an extraordinarily powerful one at that...

Then there was the brief moment when the boy's eyes seemed to change from brown, to a burning gold... Though most of the watchers put that down to a trick of the light: What other explanation could there be? –– If they had been able to see the creature that had materialized next to him at the end of the duel, they would have been truly afraid...

YUBEL: '_This was a waste of time... He was no worthy opponent._'

JADEN: '_No – He wasn't. Hopefully there'll be some once we reach the academy though.._."

YUBEL: '_Will __**I**__ be able to __fight__ any of them?_' – There was a slight edge to her voice.

JADEN: '_We've been over this already: If the signs we've sensed are any indicator, the next three years or so will prove to be very... 'Interesting' – It would be best for us to wait until we know the lay of the land, before we reveal our true nature – or the full extent of __our__ abilities.'_

YUBEL: {_Sigh_} – _Fine_.'

The boy had made an impression, though – and before the hour was out, his name was common knowledge: _Jaden Yuki_...

_Later – On the plane to Academy Island..._

Not long after Jaden had boarded the academy- bound plane – now wearing the red blazer that identified him as a member of the 'Slifer Red Dorm', he heard a nervous voice say, "Uh... Is anyone sitting there?"

Looking up, Jaden saw the short, blue- haired boy he'd been talking to – briefly, before his exam. Jaden shrugged, and said, "Sure – Seat's free." He sat, and introduced himself as "Cyrus Truesdale" – Jaden recognized the name from talking to other students, but he didn't go into it.

The conversation turned to other subjects – mainly the duals they'd watched, during the exams...

_A few rows back..._

Alexis Rhodes – an Obelisk Blue student, was sitting about five rows behind Jaden and Cyrus. Next to her, her friends – Jasmine and Mindy – were chatting about the academy, duals, dualists, and whatever else. Alexis, however, was deep in thought: Something was... 'Different' about that last applicant – that much she new: She'd seen his eyes change color, though she knew better than to say so. She also had the feeling that he hadn't really been trying – despite his defeating Dr Crowler... and now they were all on their way towards Academy Island; where her brother and six others had disappeared – Three years ago, now... The more she thought about it, the more she wanted answers – and she was determined to get them.

_A few days later..._

A few days after their arrival on Academy Island, and by pure chance, Alexis learned that Chazz – another Obelisk Blue student (- and, in her opinion, a jerk with an inflated ego -), planned to challenge Jaden to an after- hours dual – in the Obelisk Arena. {He wasn't going around telling people, but she happened to overhear him talking about it with two of his friends.}

This was, of course, against the rules, but she had a feeling that any punishment would fall harder on Jaden – and she hadn't gotten any of the answers she'd wanted...

So she went to the arena at the same time as they would've been there – just in case. If she was lucky, she might get some useful information...

When she arrived, the dual was already underway. Unfortunately, Cyrus was also there – so there'd be no opportunity of getting information out of Jaden. But she was here now – Might as well see how this played- out. So she made her presence known – saying, "I had a feeling I'd find you guys here." She also explained about the rule banning after- hours duals, adding, "But let me guess: Chazz didn't tell you."

The dual was cut- off before either dualist 'officially' won, though – so they could avoid being caught by academy security, though Chazz seemed to have the upper hand...

However, only after Alexis had shown Jaden and Cyrus the back- way out, did Jaden show her that the last card he'd drawn was Monster Reborn: A card that _would've _won him the dual – if he'd only had the chance to play it...)

That came as a surprise to her, and made her even more determined to get her answers...

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – A Midnight Duel**

The chance to demand answers came the following night – and completely out of the blue: When Cyrus turned up outside the Girls' Dorm building with a faked love- note. Fortunately, it was Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy who caught him.

Alexis seized the opportunity, "Why don't we use Cyrus here as a kind of bait to lure Jaden to us? – To find out what we were wondering before: Just how good Jaden really is."

And so they got to work...

_One hour later..._

The four of them were waiting at the docks located on their side of the lake, when Jaden rowed his boat up to the pier, and tied the mooring line to the nearest post. Then he walked over to where they stood, "So... What exactly is going on here?"

Alexis explained the situation, and finished by saying, "So, if you don't want us to turn you in, you'll have to win your freedom by defeating me in a dual – right now." Then another thought hit her, "And while you're here, there's something else I wanted to ask: During your entrance- exam, your eyes changed color – glowing gold. What was that about?"

For a moment, Jaden considered her, and then he said, "Well... You are observant. People usually blame a 'trick of the light', and try to forget what they've seen... It's rather amusing, really." He caught the look in Alexis's eye, and smirked. "Have any of you ever heard a legend or old tale that mentions the 'Supreme King' – and if you have, what have you heard?"

Mindy chimed in – sounding a little uncertain, "I've heard a story... In a 'Dual- Mythology' course I took as an elective – in our last year at dual prep- school. The Supreme King's supposed to be this... 'Cosmic lord' – According to the legend... He's an immortal being – able to travel between dimensions. He's even said to be a master dualist..."

Jaden nodded, "That's a reasonably good summary, though there are a few points missing... For one, When the King travels from world to world; 'He' often creates a mortal- 'vessel' for himself. His... 'Soul' – if you will, exists in two parts: The first, ideally, remains in control. The other is a darker and extremely powerful entity that – if unleashed, would bring devastation to anyone and anything in the immediate area. If a vessel tapped into the darker half – whether deliberately or accidentally... out of anger – his eyes would change from whatever color they were to gold – as the 'soul' of the King tries to wake."

Alexis forced herself to speak, "So... What? – Was 'the supreme- king' helping you during the entrance- exam?" She laughed – It was ridiculous.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, and Mindy spoke, "The Supreme King's also supposed to have a Guardian to protect his 'vessels' until He regains full control of his power. When the dark- half stirs – before then, the Guardian targets someone as a scapegoat – to sate the king's anger."

Jaden nodded again, "There were a few 'sticky years.' – Nine people ended up in comas, but nobody died."

Alexis was about to speak, when an unseen force grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air...

In an instant, Jaden's eyes turned bright gold, **"Yubel, Release her: Now. – We've been over this."**

A creature materialized next to Alexis – one hand wrapped around her throat. She turned to Jaden, sighed, and released her grip – allowing Alexis to drop back to the ground, "_As you wish_." – Then, without another word, she vanished from view...

Alexis recovered a few moments later, and – like Jasmine, Mindy, and Cyrus – all color left her face as she found herself looking into the fiery- gold eyes of The Supreme King, himself...

A moment later, they shifted to Mindy's face, **"I assume I will no longer have to play the advocate for my own existence?"** Mindy shook her head – meekly. **"Good – Then that's settled. Now, as for this 'challenge'... As has already been said, I have a reputation as a dualist – Just try not to..."** Jaden's eyes turned back to brown, "... Make this a complete waste of my time."

It was almost a full minute before Alexis managed to find her voice. When she had, she managed to say, "You... You're the Supreme King! – But... Why... Why...?"

"'Why am I here?'" Jaden finished, "Think for a moment: This Island has something of a history; as you should already know, Alexis – Unless my sources were referring to another 'Atticus Rhodes'."

Alexis appeared stricken, so Jasmine who asked, "And... Who is Atticus Rhodes?"

"My brother..." Alexis said – in a whisper. "He was one of the seven students who went missing in the Abandoned Dorm... But how do you...?"

"I have my sources – though I didn't learn about that incident until well after it had happened. I don't know exactly what happened, back then – though I have my suspicions. – But whatever happened, it was only the beginning: Something much larger is in motion. The ones who've been imprisoned beneath that dorm are straining at their bonds – for the first time in centuries..."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but Alexis forced herself to ask: "The 'ones who've been imprisoned'... Who are they?"

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Their names wouldn't mean anything to you, nor is it my habit to go around giving information to anyone who asks – unless they are able to prove themselves worthy of being an exception to that rule." Jaden paused to activate his duel disk, "It is, I think, past time we got to the matter at hand. Afterwards – perhaps, I may decide to say more."

Alexis started things off, "Etoile Cyber – Rise!" {1200 ATK} – The figure of a woman in a red- and- white dancers' costume appeared in front of her. "And I'm also going to place one card face- down."

"My turn," Jaden drew, and added the card to his hand. "I'll start by activating the spell- card 'Dark World Lightening': This card destroys one face- down card on my opponent's field, and in return – I send one card from my hand to the graveyard." He discarded the card and a bolt of lightning shot down – shattering the image of Alexis's face- down card. Jaden continued, "And that's not all, because the monster I discarded has an effect of his own: When it's sent to the graveyard due to a card- effect, it's automatically summoned back to my side of the field – So, rise: 'Beiige – Vanguard of Dark World." {1600 ATK} –– A monstrous soldier – clad in armour, and hefting a spear – appeared in front of Jaden: "Now, attack Etoile Cyber!"

Seconds later, Alexis's only monster had been destroyed – and she'd lost 400 life-points. {- LP: 3600 -}

"Now I'll place a card face- down, and end my turn," Jaden placed his face- down card, and it appeared in front of him.

Though she looked a little on edge, Alexis drew her next card – then her confidence seemed to return... "I'll start by activating 'The Warrior Returning Alive' – which brings back 'Etoile Cyber'" – The recently- destroyed dancer returned to the field. "Next, I play 'Blade- Skater!" {1400 ATK} – Another dancer- themed monster appeared in front of Alexis, this one with blades protruding from her lower- arms. – "And I activate the spell- card Polymerization; to fuse 'Etoile Cyber' and 'Blade Skater' together to summon 'Cyber- Blader!'" {2100 ATK} – The two monsters merged, and 'Cyber- Blader' appeared... "Now – 'Cyber Blader', attack Beiige with Whirlwind- Rage!"

The new dancer leapt forwards, but Jaden was faster, "Activate trap – Go, Hate- Buster!" His face- down rose, as it activated... "Hate- Buster activates whenever a face- up fiend- monster on my field is selected as an attack- target: It destroys both the attacking monster, and its target – but my opponent takes damage equal to the attack- points of their attacking monster." Jaden shrugged, "It's nothing personal, but I have my reputation to think of..."

An instant later, both 'Cyber- Blader' and 'Beiige' were destroyed, and Alexis took 2100 points of damage to her life- points...

{Current life- point count: Alexis – 1500 LP, **V.S.** (Supreme King) Jaden – 4000 LP}

Alexis was almost certain that the duel would end on Jaden's next turn, but she scanned the cards in her hand – looking for any options she had left... "I'll summon 'Cyber Tutu', and she – will attack you directly!" Another dancer – this one with a slighter build than those before her, appeared – and leapt at Jaden... It was a direct hit – as he'd also lost his only monster... {- Jaden's LP: 3000-}

"Next I'll switch 'Cyber- Tutu' to defence- mode, place one card face- down, and end my turn." Alexis changed her monster's battle- mode, and placed her final face- down... The face- down card was only for show, though – and she had a feeling he could tell: The Supreme King had been defeating dualists for millennia... Her last defence was 'Cyber- Tutu'...

"My draw," Jaden drew his last card, and added it to his hand. "I'll start by summoning 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' – Now: Attack 'Cyber- Tutu.'" An instant later, Alexis's last line of defence vanished – though her life- points remained untouched... for now.

"Now I activate Polymerization, and fuse the 'Sparkman' on my field, with the 'Clayman' in my hand – to create 'Elemental Hero Thunder Giant'!" The two monsters fused, and – moments later, 'Thunder Giant' appeared on the field... "Now, 'Thunder Giant' – Attack with 'Voltic- Thunder!'"

The attack hit, and Alexis's life- points dropped to zero... She sighed, "Well... I guess that's that: No information...?"

"Not necessarily," was Jaden reply. "Over the years, I have encountered a great many dualists who simply give up – when they realize defeat is a near- certainty. Then afterwards, they claim that 'they would've won if they'd continued' or that it was a 'hollow victory' – I have little patience for that sort. However, you chose to continue to fight until the last life- point was gone – and excepted defeat, when it came: I respect that."

He thought for a moment, and then he said, "The creatures that have been imprisoned beneath the Abandoned Dorm are best known as 'the three Sacred Beasts' – They are ancient creatures, and they are very powerful. One might go so far as to call them 'the dark- equivalent of the Egyptian Gods' – and the six of them have a direct connection to the creation of physical- matter: I would know, for my spirit is older even then theirs."

It didn't make sense... "Are you saying that... that you know what caused the universe to form – That you were there when it happened?" – Alexis tried to keep the disbelief out of her voice, though she wasn't entirely successful...

Jaden nodded, "Before matter formed, life existed on an – 'Ethereal- plane'. There were no real 'limits' to space – and no concept of time: Individual 'consciousnesses' simply... drifted; Focused on whatever thoughts were most important to them. That is... until two of the most powerful entities crossed paths." For a moment, Jaden's face darkened... "The Lord of Light, and The Lord of Darkness: Each of them saw in the other all that they most feared, and hated – and both gathered their full strength, and attacked the other... The resulting explosion was so powerful, it literally tore apart the fabric of reality – It was what scientists now call 'The Big Bang'. I was near- by when it happened – and I still remember it: Pain beyond pain... But – even then, I was a keeper- of- the- balance: Instead of being obliterated, my essence was super-charged by the power of both Cosmic Lords. I did not absorb _all_ of the energy, of course, but much of it: Enough to make me what I am now. – After seeing what they had done, and being in a position to act, I forced each of these now- weakened Cosmic Lords to split their essence into three separate beings: Where the Lord of Light fell, the creatures that would later become known as the Egyptian Gods were born: Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra. Meanwhile, the Lord of Darkness – the creator of what is now called the 'shadow- realm', gave- way to the three Sacred Beasts: Uria – the Lord of Searing Flames, Raviel – the Lord of Phantasms and Amon – the Lord of Striking Thunder."

Again, Jaden paused for a moment, then continued, "Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra were benign – even helpful in the efforts to repair what damage we could, then to initiate a controlled transition to this new reality. The Sacred Beasts, however, needed to be... 'Restrained'. For several millennia, I personally kept them from causing trouble – then, at the first opportunity, I imprisoned them – and there, they have remained ever since. – As for the students who vanished in the dorm... I believe they were taken by the Shadow Riders – an order dedicated to releasing and attempting to harness the power of the Sacred Beasts..." Jaden turned his attention to Alexis, "As for your brother..." Jaden paused – appearing to hesitate...

"If you know something... I need to hear it!" – Alexis wasn't sure she _wanted_ to hear it, but she knew she _needed_ to...

"Assuming that my information is accurate, your brother has fallen under the influence of a shadow- relic, and now serves as one of The Seven – One of the Shadow Riders."

Alexis felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach, "Is there any way to break this... this shadow- relic's hold?"

Jaden shrugged, "The usual way is to find him, and duel him. Win, and the relic's power would either be depleted enough for him to break free, or it would provide an opening for someone to separate him from the relic – and break its hold. However, if it's been leaching off of him for three years, there may be other complications: And a single mistake could very well destroy the mind or soul of anyone who is bound to the relic... I could, of course. – In fact; it could be useful to me as well: Three years worth of information from a one-time Shadow Rider could indeed prove useful... if he could be recovered with his mind intact..."

"Do you have a way to track an item like that?"

"_Track it_? – I don't need to _track_ it: The Sacred Beasts are imprisoned _on this island_, and that's what the Shadow Riders want: Sooner or later, the Shadow Riders will come here – I just need to be here when they do..."

**_To be continued...  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – The Guardian**

The five of them were silent for several minutes – during which Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, and Syrus pondered everything that Jaden had told them...

Finally, Mindy found her voice and said, "In the 'legend', it talks about your dark- half breaking free – How 'The Guardian' would target scapegoats to sate The King's anger... Would it really be that dangerous?"

Hesitantly, Jaden nodded, "It happened once... The first time I was born into a mortal- body. It was well after human- beings appeared, on the oldest of the dimensional- planes – and after they had developed a set social- structure. Fittingly – I think, my first 'father' was a king... – The normal, mortal- kind, mind." Jaden paused for a moment – gathering his thoughts, than he continued, "It started out as a normal life – given the time- period... though my true- identity was common knowledge. A great many people would pretend to be 'friends' – in the hope of getting something out of it, so I learned early- on how to identify those people... I'd even use their own 'schemes' against them – for my own amusement. I did have one close friend, though: A girl, by the name of 'Yubel'..."

All of his listeners were wide- eyed, but it was Alexis who spoke- up, "Wait ... Yubel? – As in 'The Guardian' Yubel? ... The creature who..."

Jaden nodded, "I'll get to that in due time – but I've got to lay the groundwork for the rest of this story to make sense." Jaden paused, one eyebrow raised – as though he was expected more questions... When none came, he continued...

"Yubel was a few weeks older than I was – and, unlike the others – never asked for any special- favors... As I'd said, life was good – until we were thirteen. Then what started- out as a minor conflict escalated, and – in less than a year, we were at war. As you might expect, I sat- in on all of my father's war- councils... I'd always been a 'master- strategist' – Their words, not mine." – Jaden added the last part, with a sad smile. "In one meeting, I'd suggested a maneuver – Risky, and bold... I'd thought I'd be allowed to have command of the mission – but my father insisted: The plan worked, but only two of his force returned – my father was killed. –– When I heard the news... Well..." Jaden stopped speaking, and slashed one arm through empty air... The air rippled – a distortion that expanded to ten feet in diameter... then an image appeared in the middle of the affected space...

_A crowd of noblemen and women filled just over half of the large hall – the end furthest away from the throne that sat at its head... Near the base of the raised dais, stood a boy – wearing a blue tunic, trimmed in gold, sandals, a red cape, and a worried expression. Next to him, stood a girl – clad in a purple tunic – who looked close to his age, and seemed to be trying to reassure him..._

_A moment later, a door at the back of the hall opened, and five armored soldiers walked in – their expressions grim... The nobles in the room seemed to become agitated – whispering amongst themselves, and casting worried looks toward the boy at the front of the room – who looked exactly like a younger- Jaden..._

_By the time the five men reached the Prince and knelt, he'd seen them, and turned away – staring at the throne. The soldier in the lead spoke, telling the boy what he already seemed to know: His father was dead..._

_Then Prince Jaden said, "I will not allow my father's death to go un-avenged – Garvin..." – One of the five men saluted, and said 'Sire.' – "Muster the reserves."_

_Another of the five men tried to dissuade the Prince... "My prince – We must not act rashly..." His sentence stopped suddenly – as The Prince's eyes changed from brown, to a burning gold..._

**_"I have just been told that my father has been killed, Amicus – I am not in a good mood: You would do well to humor me in this."_**_ The second man went white, and bowed his head, while Garvin spun around and all- but- ran from the throne- room..._

_Unlike before Jaden and Alexis's dual, the gold eyes did not return to brown – they remained the same burning gold color, as Jaden lifted one arm. Immediately, a suit of black- and- gold armour separated into its separate pieces, and flew across to where Supreme King Jaden stood – settling and buckling themselves into place... Meanwhile, Yubel stood a little to one side: She didn't look scared, only... sad, as she watched Jaden – clearly wishing she could do something to help him..._

**_"I shall command the reserves myself,"_**_ Supreme King Jaden announced. __**"This war has gone on too long, but it ends tonight."**_

_New images appeared – flashing across the distortion in the air: Scenes of blood and battle – scenes of the Supreme King obliterating enemy soldiers, even as the men with him dealt with the few that made it around him. –– Until, at last, the enemy dropped their weapons and fled: Hundreds, where they had so recently numbered in the thousands..._

_The next image that appeared must have been from the following morning... Prince Jaden – back to normal, now, sat with Yubel in the middle of a clearing. Jaden was speaking, "... I don't know what happened – Usually I can control my other half, but... it got slipped free. I couldn't control myself - I was just so angry..."_

_"There is a way, though – I know you don't like it, but... you need a Guardian – The dragon- heart ritual..." Yubel told him – sounding hesitant, but determined. _

_Jaden shook his head, "I can't... I can't ask someone to do that for me - And even if I could... Who'd be willing to subject themselves to it?"_

_Yubel looked Jaden in the eye, and – holding his gaze, said, "Me." Jaden looked shocked – and a little angry, but before he could speak, Yubel continued, "Jaden – Don't argue: You need a Guardian, and I want to help... I know what this means, and I'm fine with it."_

_The expression on Prince Jaden's face softened, "Are... Are you sure about this, Yubel? – There's no reversing something like this..." Yubel nodded – her eyes never leaving his... "Thank- you... Yubel..."_

_Then a new image appeared: Yubel lay on a stone table – her arms and legs bound to its surface. Figures stood along the walls of the room – chanting in some unknown language... Than another figure stepped forward... "You have chosen to serve the Will of the Supreme King: To ensure your Might, you must receive The Dragon's heart..." –– The process began, and pain filled Yubel's face..._

_Then – last of all, came an image of Jaden and Yubel... the 'new' Yubel: Clad in living- armour of purple and black, and a set of wings extending from her shoulder- blades... She was exactly as they had seen her – when she'd lifted Alexis into the air by her throat... _

The image faded, and – a moment later, Yubel reappeared beside Jaden, "_It was painful..._" Yubel admitted. "_I had never felt it's like before – but I knew what I was doing, and why..._" She turned to face Jaden – again, "_Still... I have no regrets._"

For the next few minutes, nobody spoke – Jaden and Yubel conversed in low voices, while the others worked to process yet another revelation...

Directing her words at Mindy said, "'The Supreme King' – and 'The Guardian'... They're real! ... The others are never going to believe this!"

"Um – Mindy..." Alexis said, cautiously, "I don't think we're 'supposed' to tell anyone... right?" – The question was directed at either Jaden or Yubel...

"Personally, I don't care – The last person ran around, trying to convince people that a 'perfectly normal eight- year old' was one of the most powerful beings in existence: He spent the rest of his life in a sanitarium. I doubt you'd do much better, but it's your call."

Jaden shrugged and, for the second time, he slashed his arm through the air. –– An instant later, both Jaden and Yubel were gone...

For a moment, the rest of them stood where they were – eyes still fixed on the place where Jaden and Yubel stood. Than – with some effort, they pulled themselves back to the present, and started to make their way back to their respective dorm- rooms...

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Part One – The Red King**

The next day was Saturday, and – as far as Jaden was concerned, it was just as well: Syrus had been acting 'particularly' jumpy – and people were noticing, though none of them could puzzle- out why...

Jaden knew that something would have to be done – and sooner, rather than later...

YUBEL: '_I could put him in a coma for a few days..._ – _When he comes out of it, he'll think that he imagined the whole thing._'

JADEN: '_No – I was thinking of something a little less... 'Dramatic'_. – _A controlled revelation: We'll bring the other students in the Slifer Dorm into the fold, but warn them to keep it to themselves – Otherwise; they'll have you to answer to.'_

YUBEL: '_Funny... I seem to remember you saying that I'm not to 'harm' any other students...?'_

JADEN: '_I did – But __they__ don't need to know that, do they?'_

Yubel merely grinned, and offered no further argument...

_Within the hour..._

As it was a Saturday morning, almost all of the Slifer- students were in their... 'Common room' – as it was generously called. (Only three students – including Syrus – were absent.)

Jaden was recognized the moment he entered, and – when word around that he knew the reason for Syrus's odd behavior, he quickly found himself the center of attention... again.

Jaden started in much the same way as he had the previous night, asking: "Have any of you ever heard a legend that tells about the 'Supreme King' – and if so, what have you heard?"

He hadn't really expected anyone to answer in the affirmative, but – like Mindy, a few people had an interest in duel- mythology: Between them, they managed to list off all of the points that Mindy had recalled – and a few others besides: The fact that the Supreme King would create mortal- vessels for himself, whenever he chose to travel from one 'world' to another – and of how a vessels' eyes would glow gold, whenever he tapped- into the power of The King...

The truth dawned on these listeners far more quickly that it had on Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy – the previous night. Finally, one of the listeners spoke up, "Your entrance- exam... It wasn't a trick of the light – Was it?"

"No," Jaden lifted his gaze – so that the roomful of students could watch as his eyes changed color... **"It wasn't." **Jaden allowed his eyes to change back to their normal color, a moment later – and he picked- up where he'd left- off...

Jaden finished by saying, "None of what I've just told you is to be repeated to anyone outside this room. – If you try, you 'may' end- up on Yubel's 'bad- side': Consider this a friendly warning."

Just then, one of the students on the far side of the room stepped forward – looking like he was about to say something... 'Best left unsaid'. A moment later, someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around just in time to see Yubel materialize behind him...

In a split- second, his face went white, and he shouted, "HOLY F***!" – Than he fainted.

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, Yubel – Was that really necessary?"

Yubel shrugged, **_"_**_Necessary? – No... But I needed a laugh – and I thought it'd help make your point."_

Not only did no word of The Supreme King's presence leave the Slifer Dorm, but – just like that, Jaden had earned a new nickname: The 'Red King' of The Slifer Dorm.

**Part Two – Information and a Warning**

_Alexis's P.O.V. – Around noon..._

Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy had decided to take a walk around the lake – which lay only a short distance from their dorm- building. As they walked, they discussed what they'd learned the previous evening...

"I'd have liked to hear a bit more about how he'd go about freeing my brother from this... this 'shadow- relic'..." Alexis was saying...

Then, out of nowhere, another voice said, "It's a complex topic – and not one to get into, now." It was Jaden, leaning against the trunk of a near- by tree – a little ways off the path. "That being said, there are a few things that you should know, and that I want to check."

Alexis was a little annoyed, but she decided it wasn't worth going into, "Like what?"

"A question I'd forgotten to ask last night, and a warning you'd do well to keep in mind... But first things first: Has your family received word from your brother – in any form – since he went missing?"

"Nothing," – It wasn't easy to say, but Alexis forced the word out.

Jaden nodded, "Good... That's something." He saw their expressions, and elaborated, "When a relic like this seizes _full_ control of someone's mind, 'it' reaches- out to its host's relatives – to 'feed' off of their worry or fear. If there's been no word, it's an indicator that the 'presence' within the relic feels it lacks the level of control needed to risk making contact."

Alexis couldn't help but feel relieved by the news, "So... He's fighting it?"

"Initially – yes, but once it became aware that it couldn't 'use' these contacts, it would've done all it could to make your brother forget them – to cut him off from the world, and make him more vulnerable to manipulation. While your brother wouldn't remember you, or your family, 'it' would know everything that he knew – having lived in his head for three years..."

There was a moment of silence, than Jaden continued...

"This leads me to my warning: Should you encounter him – especially if he appears weakened, keep your distance. If the 'relic' should feel it's in the process of losing control, there's a chance it may try to 'jump- ship' – and seize a new vessel... A direct relative would be ideal for such a transition, and would even take less time to 'adapt' to."

Alexis felt a chill run through her, "So... If I get too close when 'its' weakened..."

"– Instead of freeing your brother, you might only take his place: So, I'd suggest you use caution." Jaden paused for a moment, and then said, "Well... I think that's everything – Later."

Before any of them could speak, Jaden snapped his fingers, and vanished with a slight 'popping' sound...

Once he was gone, Alexis turned to Jasmine and Mindy, and said, "I don't know about you, but this whole 'vanishing into thin- air' thing is really getting annoying."

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – "For My Own Amusement..."**

For the next few weeks, life went on normally enough – Unless you knew what to look for...

For those who knew the truth about Jaden Yuki and his taste for 'personal amusement' – these people being Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and (– unknown to the three of them –), the entire Slifer- Red Dorm – it was a very different story...

_In class – Beginning of the second week of the term;_

Alexis had just finished answering a question about the different types of duel- monsters cards, and Doctor Crowler was seeking- out a new 'victim', finally settling on... "Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus – unfortunately, didn't know the answer, and Doctor Crowler wasted no time before pouring salt in the wound: "Well, then: Perhaps someone else could answer... – Preferably someone _not_ wearing red, thank- you." –– The rest of the class began laughing, and continued until...

"You know something teach; you really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifers like that," Crowler's eyebrows shot up, but Jaden continued, "I mean... I'm a Slifer and I beat you, so if you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself!"

The laughter resumed, only this time directed the entire class joined in, and it was directed at 'the good doctor' – who stood, looking both angry and stunned at how quickly the circumstances had turned on him. {'Round One' goes to the Red Dorm – and the 'games' were only just beginning...}

_The same afternoon..._

That afternoon, the P.A. - system started acting strangely: No matter who spoke into the microphone, the voice came out as a perfect imitation of Doctor Crowler's... – Once "Doctor Crowler" had announced that "the girls' washroom on the second floor was out- of- order", than started sending the Academy's Sanitation- Workers on non- existent repair- jobs... Well, word started to get around: Quickly.

... And that was _before_ several mischievous Ra- Yellow students got hold of the mike (- they had a free- for-all for a good ten minutes before they slipped away – before anyone could catch them...). {'Round Two' for you- know- who! – The Ra- Yellow part was simply 'icing on the cake'...}

_Later that week..._

The next 'unusual event' occurred during an evening- party for the Obalisk- Blue students... About an hour into the event, Chazz Princeton tripped on an unseen 'something', and went flying into a desert- table – flattening a two- layer chocolate- cake, and sending several other dishes flying... {While everyone else was distracted, Alexis could've sworn that she saw Jaden helping himself to another one of the (intact) buffet- tables – though when she looked back a minute later, there was nobody there...}

After that, Jaden decided to let a few weeks pass without incident... – 'The calm before the storm.'

_Two weeks later..._

The main entrance to the Academy itself was a spectacular sight: On the side opposite to the main doors, a grand staircase descended from the second story, reaching the floor near the center of the room. At the top, it split into two smaller stairways – going both to the left, and the right... (More rooms branched off of the main room as well, but they're not important now...)

There were two sets of doors entering this main room – separated by a plate- glass window, depicting the Duel Academy insignia, and a number of well- known duel- monsters, in the background... Today, a table had been set- up in front on this window, just inside the doors – so that students would be able to sign- up for a number of guest- presentations that were scheduled, during the coming month...

Doctor Crowler had just descended the upper portion of the main stairway, and glanced down – just in time to see a Slifer- student stumble down the last few steps...

Having regained his lofty opinion of himself – during the past two weeks, Doctor Crowler was quick to fall- back on old- habits... "My, My... It seems the Slifer Dorm has reached a new low! – Can't even walk down stairs... Tut- tut. Well, I suppose I need to set an example – as I am the Head Professor of this Academy... Pay attention, now – you Slifer- Slackers." With that, he began to walk – with exaggerated slowness, down the main stairway...

The room was about half- full of students – from all three dorms, at the time – including Alexis, Jazz, and Mindy... However, only those who knew what to look for saw the brief gleam of gold in Jaden's eyes, or the small smirk on his face...

Then it happened: Six steps from the top, Doctor Crowler's legs shot out from under him – and he shot down the stairs, shrieking in surprise! – Meanwhile, across the room, the near end of the table gave- way... creating a reasonably sturdy ramp... – A moment later, Doctor Crowler shot down the stairs, across the floor, up the table, and right through the window; Shrieking the entire time...

A moment later, there was a "SPLASH!" The crowd of students hurried outside, and found Doctor Crowler sitting – unharmed – in the fountain, with two Harpy- Lady Statues spraying water on his head...

Looking thoroughly... 'Rumpled', Doctor Crowler said, "I'm getting the feeling that this is _not_ going to be a good year, for me."

A small crowd had gathered around the fountain, though – so far, nobody was talking... A moment later, Jaden joined them, "Well... Full points for style, Teach – but I think your 'technique' might look better on paper..." He paused, took in the image of Crowler in the fountain – shrugged, and added, "Or... maybe not." –– Than a few of the watchers started to laugh, and a moment later, they all were...

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Dream Messages**

_Alexis's P.O.V._

Alexis had been tired, and had turned- in early. Since Jaden had given her the 'new' information about her brother, it had been on her mind almost every moment of the day. It came as no surprise, therefore, that thoughts of it would also trouble her dreams…

However, it _did_ surprise her when her dream suddenly paused – and a second image of Jaden appeared out of nowhere, "Jeez… You really want to find your brother, don't you." – It wasn't a question…

Alexis was outraged, and – unlike in real- life, she decided to say so: "What do you think you're doing – Poking around in my head?"

Jaden raised an eyebrow, and - for a moment, neither of them spoke…

Than Jaden said, "You're lucky my control is better than it was during my first incarnation – or you'd either be spending the rest of your life as a 'vegetable'… or 'the rest of your life' would last for about twelve- seconds." He paused long enough to let that sink- in, than said, "I only came because I had some new information: The Shadow Riders have fully- marshalled their strength. It won't be long before Chancellor Sheppard will have to select 'Guardians' for the keys to the seven spirit- gates – which keep the Sacred Beasts in their prison. I've snuck a peek at Sheppard's list – I'm on it, of course. And the others should do well enough…"

Alexis was about to ask another question, but Jaden overrode her, "That was really all I wanted to say, so, I'll let you get back to your dream." With that, Jaden – the second Jaden, vanished, and her dream resumed right where it had left- off…

'Why can't I ever actually ask a question? – Just one? But "Nooo…"'

Unknown to her, someone else was about to have a far less 'pleasant' visit from the Supreme King…

_Doctor Crowler's P.O.V._

The 'good doctor' had spent hours tossing and turning for hours before he'd finally fallen asleep – and even once he had, it was far from restful…

_First he'd been shooting down the stairs in the Main Entryway – only it seemed a hundred times longer, and he'd been going even faster… Then he'd reached the bottom, and shot across the floor – which also seemed longer that it should have: Large enough to hold the entire student- and- staff population of the Academy… And everyone was laughing – Laughing! Than he'd shot through the window, landed in the fountain, and… They just wouldn't stop LAUGHING…_

"(Groan)… What did I do to deserve this," He mumbled this aloud, into his pillow. A moment later, his dream changed, and he wished he hadn't asked…

_He now stood in a large throne room – with only a few lit torches to provide light, and what light they did provide was barely sufficient… _

_ Than a voice from somewhere outside the light spoke, and – a moment later, __**"What did you do? Thus far, you have merely been a minor annoyance: One I can – for the most part, ignore – though you would to well to teach yourself some humility… Before I choose to do so myself."**_

_ Doctor Crowler spun around – and saw the gold eyes staring at him, and an old legend began to tug on the back of his mind… ' Gold- eyes… Who was it that had gold- eyes…?' – But the name wouldn't come, so he asked, "Who… who are you?" –– He tried to make his voice sound firm and in control, though he was pretty sure that it didn't come out that way…_

_ The figure merely laughed, __**"And ruin the surprise? – No, No… I can't do that. However, I will tell you that – in this life, I am a student at this academy, and that I – and a 'friend' of mine, were behind your little… 'Accident', the other day." **__He seemed to read the expression on Crowler's face, than – because he laughed again, and added, __**"As of now, I am neither your enemy nor your friend… And you would do well to keep it that way – 'Teach.'"**_

_ A moment later, the darkness in the room began to fade – and Doctor Crowler's eyes widened in stunned recognition…_ –– But by the time his eyes had snapped open, and he'd shot a frantic glance around the empty room… the memory of his nightmare had already begun to fade. Finally, all he remembered was the warning he'd received – and a feeling that now might be a good time to 'play it safe'.

A moment later, he'd logged onto a self- help site. On the right- side of his computer, there was a list of recommended books: The first one was called '_So You're A *********, and Know It…' _

"Well, that seems a bit harsh," Doctor Crowler muttered to himself... But it was as though his hands had a life of their own. A minute later, a tiny box with five words appeared on the screen…

"THANK- YOU FOR YOUR PURCHASE."

Then he went back to bed, and fell asleep. By morning, he'd forgotten about the whole thing. (Which would make for a very 'interesting' event – when the package arrived in the mail…)

**_To be continued…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Key-Keepers**

Jaden's prediction that Chancellor Sheppard would soon select the protectors for the seven Spirit- Gate keys was fulfilled only a few days later...

Their third class of the day, and the last one before lunch, was coming to a close. – Jaden already had his lunch out, and was about to dig- in, when Professor Banner spoke- up – from the front of the classroom, "Just a moment there, Jaden; I'm afraid your lunch will have to wait. It seems Chancellor Sheppard wants a word with you."

The room immediately filled with low mutters, as students began talking amongst themselves – curious about the new development.

'_I'm sure he does_,' Jaden thought, but aloud he said, "Well… Maybe it's something good – Like an award."

Chazz chuckled, and got to his feet, "No way, it's never good news with Sheppard: You are so busted!"

"Actually, Chazz," Professor Banner interjected, "He wants to see you, too."

This surprised Chazz, "He wha?"

Banner continued, "And two others; You, Bastion…" – A dark- haired boy from the Ra- Yellow dorm got to his feet. "… And you, Alexis." A little surprised, Alexis also got to her feet – her thoughts immediately going back to what Jaden had said in his dream- message…

_'…I've snuck a peek at Sheppard's list – I'm on it, of course. And the '_others_' should do well enough…'_ – She had a feeling she knew what this was about…

_Five minutes later…_

Once the rest of the class had filed out, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz started to make their way to Sheppard's office. Somewhat to their surprise, Professor Banner accompanied them…

They walked in silence for several minutes, than Jaden said; "We're not going to make a run for it, Professor Banner… You don't have to escort us to Chancellor Sheppard's office." – He knew perfectly well why Banner was coming with them, but had decided to pretend otherwise.

Banner's answer came as no surprise: "Yes, I do. You see; he wants to see me, as well." As he spoke, they saw Doctor Crowler and Zane Truesdale walking towards them…

The seven of them stopped at the door to Chancellor Sheppard's office. For a moment, nobody spoke… Than Dr. Crowler broke the silence, "Well, well: Look at this convocation of students… Some of the best dualists in the school, I see." Than he turned to Jaden, "Oh-oh, Which one of these is not like the others? – Clearly someone here is a little bit lost."

Jaden grinned, "He is not – Chazz was invited."

Chazz whirled to face Jaden, "He means _you_!"

Jaden's grin widened, "Than maybe 'he' needs to remember _who_ I_ defeated_ in my_ entrance- exam_… Truth be told, I was expecting more of a challenge." – Than ignoring the stunned expressions on the others' faces, Jaden turned, knocked, and entered the office…

_A few minutes later – In Chancellor Sheppard's office…_

Chancellor Sheppard didn't waste time: As soon as the seven of them had gathered in front of his desk, he began to speak. He told them about the three Sacred Beasts...

Jaden was first to speak, "Three Sacred what- cards?"

Sheppard, who'd been looking out the window behind his desk, answered, "Beasts." He turned back to face them, and continued. "And due to their immense power, they were hidden here: Buried deep underground – their powers sealed safely away. After all, the legend says that if these three cards ever see the light of day, terrible things will happen: Buildings will crumble… Light will fade… Souls will fall! – Our world will be no more."

This was followed by several minutes of silence…

Finally, Chancellor Sheppard said, "And that is why the seven of you are here: To protect these cards from the wicked- ones!

Zane spoke up, then, "The 'wicked- ones'?"

"Seven dualists known as the 'Shadow Riders' – who covet these cards."

"And… how do we protect them?" – Alexis was pretty sure she knew, but she still felt she had to ask.

"By protecting the seven Spirit Gates," was Sheppard's reply. "To get to the cards, one must unlock them – And to unlock them, one must gain the keys for each gate." The chancellor paused, and set a box on top of his desk… "And here they are." – As he spoke, he lifted the lid…

Inside the box – fitted together to form a square, lay seven pieces of metal: Each of which was inscribed with small symbols, and no two looked the same…

Bastion spoke- up, then, "Wait… If we hold the keys, won't that make us targets?"

Sheppard nodded, "So if any of you feel like backing- out, I won't blame you. After all, the Shadow Riders play for keeps."

Without hesitation, Jaden selected a key and hung its cord around his neck, "What do you know, it's my size!"

The tension broke, and – one by one, each of the others claimed their Spirit- Key. Then the seven of them went their separate ways…

_Twenty minutes later – Alexis's P.O.V._

Once Alexis had re-joined Jasmine and Mindy, the two of them immediately started asking questions. Not wanting to talk where others could here, Alexis insisted they wait until the three of them were alone.

_That evening…_

Once she was absolutely sure that no one could overhear them, Alexis had brought Jasmine and Mindy up to date. Then she showed them her Spirit- Key – on its cord…

Jasmine took one look, and said, "I can't believe this is happening… Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I think we need to talk to Jaden again." When the other two turned to look at her, Mindy added, "He hasn't told you anything about freeing your brother, Alexis... and this just keeps getting bigger! – If we're getting pulled into this, we deserve to know what's going on!"

Convinced, Alexis sent a message to Jaden's DA-issue handheld- device – like she had when they'd caught Syrus near their dorm… No answer. Eventually, they got impatient, and decided to walk down to the Red- Dorm – thinking that they'd at least be en-route when he did reply…

Just as the Red- Dorm was coming into view, they saw Jaden – standing at the base of the stairs to the second level. He saw them, nodded once, and set- off – in the other direction…

Feeling a little annoyed, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy sped- up. Twenty minutes later, they were standing the edge of a fair- sized clearing. At the far side stood Jaden – looking over the edge of a cliff, and the ocean below…

As the three Obelisk- girls started across the clearing, Alexis said, "Remember who we're talking to." Jasmine and Mindy frowned in momentary confusion, than their eyes widened – as they understood, and they nodded in agreement…

When they'd reached the place where Jaden was standing, Alexis did the talking, "Was there any particular reason why we had to come all the way out here?" As she spoke, she saw that Jaden wore two cords around his neck: His spirit- key hung from one, and half of a golden medallion hung from the other.

Instead of answering Alexis's question, Jaden asked, "Have you brought your friends up to speed with the… 'New developments'?"

The question was clearly directed at Alexis, so she nodded – perhaps a little curtly.

"Good… " Jaden nodded, "Than you'll understand the significance when I tell you that the first Shadow Rider will be landing here in a matter of minutes: I thought it best to arrive before he did."

Jasmine and Mindy immediately spun around – scanning the ocean that spread out below them… Finally, Mindy spoke – her voice shaky, "I… I don't see any boats…"

"He's not coming by sea, He's coming by air," said Jaden, calmly.

Immediately, the three girls turned their gazes skyward. For the next few minutes, they saw nothing… Then there was a flicker of movement… Then they saw it: A figure on a glider, and it was coming in for a landing…

Several minutes passed – as the glider drew nearer… dropping lower, the closer it got…

Then it was coming in for a landing – Less than forty- feet away... A moment before it hit the ground, the figure let go of the glider – landing lightly on one knee, with one arm extended for balance…

He got to his feet, and gestured with one arm: His glider folded itself up, and burst into flames – both of which vanished, a moment later…

The Shadow Rider was about the same height as them, and wore a mask over the upper part of his face – the eyes of which seemed to glow red. He was dressed entirely in dark clothing, and wore a full- length coat – which fanned out behind him. He also wore a cord around his neck, from which dangled half of a golden medallion… – The other half of the one Jaden was wearing…

A moment later, both medallion- halves began to glow… The Shadow Rider examined his for a moment, and then he turned to face them…

He chuckled, "Well, well… Two key- keepers in one place – and I've only just gotten here: This must be my lucky- day…"

A wave of cold fear engulfed Alexis: She _knew that voice_… Almost without realizing it, she said his name aloud… "Atticus…"

The red eyes in the mask seemed to dim for a moment, and a weak voice said, "Yes… _That's _my name... I'm… I'm…" Then the eyes glowed – brighter, even than before… "**NO! **– I… am… I **am 'Nightshroud'!"**

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – The First Shadow Rider**

**"… I am 'Nightshroud'!"** … The words seemed to hang in the air – Lasting long after the sound should have faded to silence…

Jaden broke the silence, "Well… You guys don't waste much time, do you?"

Nightshroud turned to face Jaden, and grinned, "Nice medallion; The Grave-Keeper… must be getting sloppy."

"Yes, yes; The Grave-Keeper…" Jaden scowled, "Defeating him was hardly worth the trouble, though: Items like this are next to useless unless they're complete. However – once I've defeated you, and claim the medallion- half that you currently possess, that will no longer be a problem."

Nightshroud gritted his teeth, "If you think you'll be able to beat me as easily as you beat him, you've got another thing coming! – I'll get that key, and I'll get it now!" With that, he activated his duel- disk, and – across the field, Jaden did the same… "Oh, and there's more…" Nightshroud continued, "Also at stake, is your soul…" He held up a blank duel- monsters card, "… which will be sealed in this card when you lose."

Jaden sighed, "If you're half as bad at duelling as you are at giving threats, the Grave-Keeper must have _let_ you win." Ignoring the Nightshroud's snarl, Jaden continued, "You see, I'm no stranger to Shadow- Games: Lets just get down to business…"

Nightshroud obliged, "I'll start... by summoning 'Troop Dragon' {800 DEF} – in defence- mode…" – A dragon- like soldier appeared in front of him; holding a shield in one hand, and a sword in the other… It settled onto one knee, and Nightshroud continued, "… and while I'm at it, I'll place one card face-down."

"Not bad," Jaden commented – though his tone made it sound like he was mocking Nightshroud. He drew the top card from his deck, and added it to his hand, "I'll start, by summoning 'Elemental- Hero Wildheart' {1500 ATK}." A well- muscled warrior – hefting a massive sword, appeared in front of him, and Jaden continued, "Now; Wildheart, show 'Troop Dragon' that that sword of yours isn't just for show: Attack!"

'Wildheart' obeyed, and – a few seconds later, the image of 'Troop Dragon' shattered… and was gone. Nightshroud started to speak, "Oh… You know, there was something that I forget to mention…"

"… That your dragons' effect lets you summon another 'Troop Dragon', when it gets sent to the graveyard?" Jaden finished – mildly, "No worries, I already know: You're far from being the first dragon- user that I've defeated, and you won't be the last."

Even as Jaden spoke, the second 'Troop Dragon' appeared on Nightshroud's side of the field…

Nightshroud was grinding his teeth again, "Well, I guarantee you won't see this one coming: I activate my trap- card – 'Call of the Haunted', which brings back the 'Troop Dragon' that was just destroyed!" Nightshroud paused for affect, than continued… "Now I sacrifice both of my 'Troop Dragons' to summon… my 'Red- Eyes Black- Dragon'! {2400 ATK.}" –– The 'Troop Dragons' vanished, and – a moment later, they were replaced by a much larger, pitch- black dragon…

"Now, 'Red- Eyes Black- Dragon – Attack 'Wildheart': Infernal Fire- Blast!" – Jaden's monster vanished in a fiery explosion… {Jaden: 3100 LP.}

When the smoke cleared, they saw Jaden standing exactly where he had been – as though nothing had happened…

Several minutes passed, than Nightshroud became impatient, "Come- on! Hurry up and make your move! I've got a Doomsday to start!"

Jaden laughed, "Sorry, Nightshroud, but the only 'doom' that's coming around here is to your monster." He drew his next card, and added it to those in his hand… "I'll start by activating the spell- card, 'Polymerization'. With it, I'll fuse the 'Elemental Heroes Clayman' and 'Burstinatrix' that are in my hand, and create the 'Elemental Hero Rampart- Blaster' {2500 DEF}." The two heroes Jaden had named appeared, than vanished into the fusion vortex… Moments later, 'Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster' had appeared before Jaden, and settled into defence- mode…

But that didn't mean that Jaden was done, "And – even though she's in defence- mode, she can still blast you with half her attack- points: 'Blaster', you know what to do…"

'Rampart Blaster' released a barrage of missiles, and – almost before he knew what hit him, the damage was done…

{Current Life- Point Count: (Jaden: 3100 LP **V.S.** Nightshroud: 3000 LP.}

Then something unexpected happened: The main force of Rampart- Blaster's ability had already dissipated, but Nightshroud stumbled – As though something, or someone, else had just struck at him… At the same moment, the red glow from the eyes of 'Nightshroud's' mask flickered again – though only briefly…

Jaden was quick to comment on the lapse, "I see your vessel's still fighting you… Annoying when they do that, isn't it?"

His comment caught Nightshroud by surprise, "How…What… What are you talking about? I _am_ Nightshroud."

Jaden shook his head – grinning in amusement, "No… You're not 'Nightshroud'. You are an insect: A fragment of consciousness – separated from the greater portion of your Master's essence before he was imprisoned in the Void that separates each of the Twelve Dimensions."

**"****_How… How could you possibly know that?"_** – The 'other' voice was back, and it sounded like it was on the verge of panic…

"Because…" Jaden said – a second before his eyes changed colour… **"I'm the one who imprisoned him there."** Jaden's eyes returned to their normal brown, and he flicked a hand in Nightshroud's direction…

The Shadow Rider flew backwards several feet – barely keeping his footing. A moment later, the red glow in the eyes of the mask dulled… as though the power of the mask was being suppressed…

Than Atticus spoke – without even a trace of the 'other' voice… "What… What happened? … Where…?"

Before he – or anyone else, could say more, Jaden said, "We'll explain later – I'm suppressing the mask's influence, but it still has a hold of your mind: every second of delay only gives it more time to… 'Complicate matters.'" – When Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, and Atticus looked more closely, they could still see the traces of gold in Jaden's eyes…

"You need to stop fighting the relic: Gather your strength. When Nightshroud takes damage to his life- points, his concentration will waver – If it's enough, his hold may falter… briefly. The next time that happens, get the mask off, and throw it as far away as you can… Got it?"

"Off the cliff?" – Atticus's voice was weak, but he managed to get the words out…

"_No_," Jaden ignored their surprised expressions, "When a shadow- relic takes a vessel, and it has time to _fully_- establish control, the first things it does is transfer part of itself to its 'host' – forming a sort of 'anchor'. If the relic is destroyed before the 'entity' is fully excised, it will draw the rest of 'itself' out of the relic, and into your mind. With its full strength gathered, it could extinguish your mind and soul as easily as you would a candle… I'm thinking you'd rather avoid that."

Atticus gulped, "Ok: _Not_ off the cliff."

Jaden continued to give directions, "I'm going to allow the relic to retake control now… Remember: Don't fight it – Let it think you've used the last of your strength. Wait for your chance, and – above all: don't let it find out about what I told you. I'll do what I can to keep it focused on me."

… A moment later, the red glow in the eyes of the Mask of Nightshroud reignited – and the voice had returned, **"BAH! I grow tired of your meddling – boy…" **There was a pause, then – as the mask seemed to focus inwards… Than 'he' laughed, **"Though I doubt I shall have to tolerate it again… It seems that little act of defiance cost you the last of your strength: I hope it was worth it. –– Now, then…"** he turned his attention back to Jaden, **"… Where were we?"**

**"… Ah, Yes: Your 'Rampart- Blaster'… **Surely you must realize that it won't be able to save you from my Red- Eyes Black- Dragon… – and if you think it can, than this will teach you otherwise: I activate 'Battle Mania – which forces all monsters in defence- mode to switch into attack- mode…"

'Rampart- Blaster' {2000 ATK} got to her feet as he spoke…

"… And you know what's next: 'Red- Eyes Black- Dragon' – Attack!"

Before the attack could hit, Jaden interjected, "I activate my 'Diffusion' spell- card – In other words, no target for your attack: Oh, well."

With Nightshroud's turn at an end, Jaden drew his next card, "I activate 'Graceful Charity' – So, I add three cards to my hand, and discard two…" He did so, "Next I activate 'Monster Reborn', and use it to summon a 'Hero- Kid' from my graveyard. Now: since he was special- summoned, his ability activates – and I get to call- out two more 'Hero- Kids' from my deck…"

As the new- arrivals appeared on the field, Alexis couldn't shake the feeling that the duel was about to come to an end – and soon…

"Now I sacrifice my three 'Hero- Kids', and call upon the power of 'Yubel'!" {0 ATK. / 0 DEF.}.– In less time than it took to blink, Yubel had materialized next to Jaden… "I'll place a card face- down, and send 'Clayman' to the graveyard – as a tribute for 'Yubel'." He paused for a moment, than added, "If you're wondering why I did that, you'll find out on my next turn…"

"Do you realize that you just left a monster with _no attack- points_ out in attack- mode?" Nightshroud asked – than he laughed, "If you're trying to bait me into a trap, you'll have to do a lot better than that. 'Red- Eyes Black- Dragon' – attack 'Sparkman'!"

The dragon started to launch its attack, when Jaden intervened… "I activate my face- down card: 'Attack- Guidance Armour – which I'll use to re-direct your attack, to 'Yubel'!"

The attack veered towards 'Yubel', and Jaden smirked, "And now – by attacking 'Yubel', you've activated her special- ability: You see, 'Yubel' cannot be destroyed in battle, nor do I take damage from a battle she participates in. Any and all damage I would've taken, is redirected to my opponent's life- points…" His grin widening, he added, "You '_might_' want to brace- yourself, '_Nightshroud_.'"

Seconds later, a thicket of vines appeared around 'Yubel' – than arced across the field, towards Nightshroud… Seconds later, they swarmed around him, and his cry of pain filled the air…

{Current Life- Point Count: (Jaden: 3100 LP **V.S.** Nightshroud: 600 LP.}

Atticus seized his opportunity: By the time the air had cleared, the Mask of Nightshroud lay on the floor of the clearing – a good twenty- feet from any of them…

Atticus's eyes still glowed red, however – and veins bulged in his forehead, under the part of his face that had been covered by the mask… "_TRECHERY!"_ Nightshroud wailed – the 'voice' was still there, but the power that had so recently coursed through it was gone…

"Now, to bring this duel to its destined conclusion…" Jaden said – ignoring the 'entity'. "I activate 'Compulsory Evacuation Device'; which sends your 'Red- Eyes' back to your hand!– Now: 'Sparkman', Finish this: Direct attack!"

The remaining Elemental Hero on Jaden's field sprang into action, and – seconds later, Nightshroud's life- points dropped the rest of the way to zero…

As they did, a column of dark energy shot up – out of Atticus's body, and gathering in the air above him…

As they watched, some invisible force began to pull it towards the relic – to which its essence was still bound… "_NO!"_ It wailed – desperately, _"I CAN'T GO BACK THERE… I WON'T GO BACK THERE! I… I… AAAARRRHHHHH…" _The wailing continued until – at last, the last shred of dark- energy had been pulled into the mask… Than the mask, in turn, vanished – leaving the card that he'd threatened to imprison Jaden's soul in, but that had received his own, instead…

Jaden turned to Alexis, and nodded – once. Immediately, she hurried to her brother's side… followed by Jasmine and Mindy…

A moment later, Jaden approached. Wordlessly, he bent, and removed the cord with the other half of the medallion from around Atticus's neck...

Then rose to his feet, then he held the two halves together, and his eyes flared gold... It lasted for only a few seconds, but, when it faded, the medallion was whole, again...

Turning to face Alexis, Jaden said, "He'll need some time to recover – fully, but he will. Remember, though: Once he has, I intend to find out what he remembers of his as a Shadow- Rider. In the meantime, I suggest you get him inside – and you need to decide how much of this," he gestured around the site of the duel, "… you want to tell the others about. - I have no intention in holding 'open- court' for a while yet, but you _will_ _not_ attempt to take credit for my victory... Let me know when you've decided." –– This time, Jaden simply waved – dismissively, and vanished into thin- air…

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
